


Princess Amethyst Gets A Growth Spurt

by PirateQueen20



Category: War and Chess - Helen M. Pugsley
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Memories, Cute, Fun, Gen, New Friends, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueen20/pseuds/PirateQueen20
Summary: Princess Amethyst gets a growth spurt and tries to eat the entire castle kitchen!





	Princess Amethyst Gets A Growth Spurt

**Author's Note:**

> I am old enough to vomit a kinky vodka rainbow all over your best friends bathroom (Sorry Jen) but one night I tried to eat MY kitchen as if I had a growth spurt. This is just one of the many things I want to happen after Princess Amethyst finishes saving her country.

Princess Amethyst Gets A Growth Spurt  
One day, the Slipsong castle kitchens ran out of food. "I swear I went shopping three days ago..." The head cook murmured bewildered.  
And then the scullery maid found fifteen year old Princess Amethyst sitting on an upside down bucket with three ripe tomatoes in her lap. She was trying to fit an entire block of cheese in her gaping maw. "Sorry..." The princess said weakly. She blushed. A deep red like the three tomatoes in her lap.  
"First off, I can't believe you actually eat those! And raw!" The scullery maid wrinkled her nose and eyed Princess Amethyst's pilfered produce.  
"Second, you ate my kitchen!" The head chef cut in. Princess Amethyst broke eye contact. She was so embarrassed.  
"It's okay." Smiled the plump, assistant cook. He knew how she felt. He had been bullied all through his childhood for being fat. He ate to cope with the abuse... "You can always go to town tomorrow, Giltrix. You love Shopping!"  
The head chef, Giltrix, ran his fingers through his purple hair. "I know it. I'm not mad! Her father pays our wages and the grocery bills." He sighed. "Stand up, chile." Princess Amethyst balanced the tomatoes and the cheese in her tiny, pale, hands. She winced when her bones cracked and popped. "You're growing." It was a statement. Not a question, not an exclamation, a statement. Princess Amethyst eyed Giltrix. Fifteen year olds didn't like being told what they were. Even if it was growing.  
"Aah, growth spurt." the second cook who had defended her mused. "Those suck."  
"You'll be fine." Giltrix continued. "We just need to make you healthy snacks and give you healthy portions... Did you eat a cup of sugar?" When he turned his head the empty tin measuring cup on the counter caught his eye.  
Princess Amethyst blushed even harder and hid behind her bangs she had let grow long. "Yes..." She sounded as if she were about to cry.  
"You're not in trouble, dear!" The scullery maid reached out and touched the princess's shoulder. I can't believe they're still dressing her like a little princess. She's fifteen! The sleeve her hand had alighted on was puffed. "My name's Sam. I'm 17 and I was in the same state as you a few years ago." Princess Amethyst lifted her face and saw the girl with fresh eyes. Sam's brown eyes were kind, her ebony hair hung in ringlets, and her ears were pointed. She was probably half elf. Probably.  
Giltrix interrupted saying "Look, you can have what you want as long as we have enough to cook dinner... And I was about to use those tomatoes..."  
Princess Amethyst handed them over sheepishly.  
"Sam, please cut this girl some fruit!"  
And that's the story of how Amethyst met her best friend Sam. And how she grew four inches taller in one year.


End file.
